Marinette X Chat Noir
by Jessica Winter
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir finally get into a relationship after their reveal, when suddenly the worst happens, Ladybug takes a hit and it costs her a chunk of her memories, now she doesn't remember being a superhero, but she also doesn't remember anything that happened that year. Chat Noir has to help her regain everything she's lost, while hiding his feelings from her behind a smile.
1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir had been patrolling the town to make sure no akuma's had shown up, it was a regular thing for him and Ladybug to do it together but for some reason she hadn't shown up for the past couple of days.

"Where are you M'lady…" Chat mumbled to himself as he began to drift into thoughts of Ladybug he didn't notice a certain blue haired girl right in front of him, he knocked right into her, which caused her to fall down and Chat on top of her. "P-Princess?" Chat said eyes wide as he lost his cool for a moment. Both his hands were placed beside the blue haired girls head so that he hadn't put all his weight on her when they fell.

Marinette blushes a dark crimson colour as she stared up into the almost glowy green eyes of Chat Noir's, neither of them said anything for a few seconds until Marinette finally realized the position they were in and quickly tried to push Chat off of her, her heart had begun to race the same way it did when she was around Adrien. "No" Marinette thought to herself, she wasn't going to fall for this flirtatious almost cocky cat, even if he was quite purr-fect.

Chat slowly got up off of Marinette, giving her his regular bright smirk he held out his hand to help her up, she glanced at it before deciding to gently place her small hand in his and let him help her up. "I'm sorry for bumping into you Princess, I seem to be a bit distracted today." Chat said apologetically as he looking into Marinette's bright blue eyes, while still holding onto her hand.

"You know Chat, my name is Marinette, and could you let go of my hand now?" She asked as she continued to blush and gently tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. This didn't work though he hadn't decided to let go and she gently tugged him closer to her, his blonde hair falling slightly over his eyes as he leaned down so they were about the same height he whispered into her ear "I thought you'd like me holding your hand _Princess."_ He said quietly as he gently pulled back a little bit.

He stared into her eyes, getting lost in them, "Chat…" Marinette said quietly while looking away for a moment, only to look up at him again with a slight hint of anger in her tone "Why are you flirting with me? I thought you liked Ladybug and if you do this is no way to win her over by flirting with other people." Marinette said, turning away from him and smiling a bit to herself.

Chat Noir's eyes widened slightly as he thought for a moment, he did have feelings for Ladybug but he also had feelings for the shy girl in front of him, he fell in love with Ladybug because of how heroic and kind she was, because she always worried about everyone else and was a great teammate and friend. As he stood looking at Marinette though he couldn't stop thinking of all the things about her that drew him to her.

When he wasn't Chat Noir but just normal Adrien she was always stuttering and messing up her words around him, she usually ran off or didn't even talk to him at all. As Chat Noir though she was silly, she was sweet and she didn't fall for his charm like everyone else, she also didn't like him for his money or because he was a model because she didn't know who he was behind the mask.

"Chat are you okay?" Marinette said, moving onto her tippy toes and leaning towards him slightly to stare into his eyes. Her voice brought him away from his thoughts as a slight blush began to creep its way onto his cheeks. "I-I'm fine Princess!" He said losing his cool for a minute and mumbling to himself about how uncool he had just been.

Marinette giggled and leaned back again which made Chat pout slightly before grinning as he came up with a bright idea.

He leaned forward slowly, only until he was really close did Marinette realize how he was moving closer and closer to her. "C-Chat?" She asked, a blush forming on her cheeks again as her eyes widened more than they had ever before.

Chat had gently cupped her cheek in his one hand while placing the other one lightly on her waist, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers lightly, he was a gentleman afterall. He was about to pull away when he felt her begin to kiss him back, her eyes had fluttered closed and her hands moved slowly up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

Chat smiled into the kiss and so did Marinette, she might not be Ladybug he thought but she was his Princess and that's all that mattered anymore.

The need for air broke them apart, both teens had dark blushes upon their faces as they stared into each other's eyes. Marinette gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Silly Kitty." She giggled as she pulled away from him, "But I'm your Silly Kitty." Chat purred as he gently pulled her back towards him and into a soft hug. "Will you be mine Princess?" He asked nervously, unsure of himself which was very out of character for Chat.

"But I thought you had feelings for Ladybug?" Marinette asked looking up at him confused, "I thought I did, but Marinette you're the only girl for me." He said kissing her forehead while still blushing. "I-I am?" She asked stuttering and covering her face with her hands to hide her blush. "You are." He said and nodded, smiling softly and gently pulling her hands away from her face to hold them in his own.

"I will be your's if you will be mine." She said finally looking at the ground embarrassed, Chat grinned from ear to ear and lifted her into his arms, spinning around with her. They both laugh as she flings her arms around his neck "Okay Silly Kitty you can put me down now." She said as she ran a hand through his gorgeous blond hair.

"And if I don't want to?" He asked teasingly, Marinette smiled "Then I guess you could hold me for a little longer. But only a little bit since it's getting late and we both should be getting home okay?" She asked him as she gently rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a small yawn as she did so.

"Alright Princess." He said holding her close to him and staring up at the night sky, who would have thought his life would change so much in only a day? All thanks to his Marinette.

A silence had fallen around them before he realized Marinette's breathing had slowed down, signalling that she had in fact fallen asleep on him. Chat chuckled quietly before gently lifting her up and into his arms bridal style, "I guess it's time for bed my Princess." He whispers to her and kisses her forehead before heading off in the direction of her house.

He lets himself in through her balcony window and gently lays her in bed, tucking her in, he leans down and once again kisses her forehead, "Sweet dreams Marinette." He says and stands up to leave until he stops when he feels a small hand grip his own gently. His eyes widen as he looks back down at her, she opens her eyes only slightly and mumbles a small "Will you stay?"

"Marinette.." He says looking towards the window and then down at her before sighing and giving into her wish. He gently crawls into the bed and lays beside her, pulling her towards him and resting his arms around her. "Good night Princess." He says and she closes her eyes once again.

"Good night Chat." She mumbled and nuzzled her face into the space between his neck and shoulder. He grinned and held her closer before closing his own eyes and giving into the sleep that had been calling to him.

He knew when he woke up that he would no longer be Chat Noir, he would be normal Adrien but that's okay, she was going to find out someday. Hopefully she wouldn't take it too hard.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette stirred in her sleep, she had been dreaming peacefully until it had started to become a nightmare. Chat Noir and her alter ego Ladybug were fighting an Akuma when everything happened so fast neither of them could react, Chat Noir had stood staring at Ladybug as his eyes widened and glanced down at the sickening sight of a hole that had been blasted through his chest.

"M-My Lady…" He said as blood began to pour out of his mouth and he fell down onto his knees, covering the hole in his chest weakly as he fell backwards, his back hitting the cold wet pavement. His vision became blurry and everything seemed so far away he whispered something that she wouldn't of heard being more than a couple steps away from him.

Ladybug ran to him once she was out of her daze, she knew there was no way he was going to survive this, no one could. She began to sob as she gripped his hand in hers "Chat! No! Please...please don't...don't die on me Chat!" She sobbed harder, he smiled his usual smile at her and repeated himself although this time it was even quieter. She stared into his bright green eyes with tears running wildly down her face as she sniffled, still sobbing. The light in his eyes faded slowly, and his breathing stilled.

"I'm sorry." Was all he had said to her.

Marinette awoke with a start she sat up quickly in bed, her heart pounding so fast, she let out a small sob even though she knew it was just a nightmare it felt like it was real, and it wasn't like her or Chat Noir were invincible, anything was possible. Even death.

Adrien's eyes opened wide as he was startled awake by a sobbing Marinette, he sat up quickly looking at her with such worry and concern, "Princess...What's wrong?" He asked gently as he lightly touched her cheek to turn her attention to him, momentarily forgetting that he was no longer Chat Noir but infact just himself.

Marinette slowly calmed down and rubbed the tears from her eyes before looking up into Adriens bright green eyes and freezing, "A-Adrien?!Y-You're Chat Noir?!" She asked stunned before her eyes began to fill with tears again as the thought of her losing him became even more painful. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and clung onto him, sobbing into his chest as he gently pulled her close and held her to him, rubbing small circles on her back and whispering sweet nothing to her to try and calm her down.

Eventually she calmed down and rubbed her eyes once more before slowly pulling away as a blush covered her cheeks, "I-I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." She stuttered as she cast her gaze away from him embarrassed. He gently cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, "Don't be sorry Princess. Will you tell me what your dream was about?" He asked as he stared into her eyes.

"I-I-It...I….Y-You…." She stuttered trying to force herself to tell him what her nightmare had been about, he continued to rub small circles on her back, calming her slightly. She took a deep breath and stared into his eyes, "Ladybug and you, as Chat Noir were fighting an akuma...A-And….You got hurt….There was a big hole through your chest….You were bleeding….A-And then you….You died…." She began to sob again, "I couldn't save you...And all you did was apologize." She covered her face with her hands.

"That's why you're crying Princess? Because...I died in your dream..?" He said stunned, Marinette sat in front of him uncontrollably sobbing because he had died in her dream and she couldn't save him. Did she care that much about him?

"Marinette look at me. Please…." He begged her as he slowly pulled her hands away from her face, she looked up at him as tears continued to run down her cheeks, "I will never let that happen okay? I won't ever leave you, so please don't cry over me so much." He said as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs, while trying not to cry himself out of joy that someone cared about him so much.

"Promise you won't leave me." She sniffled, "I promise." He said as he leaned in slowly and captured her lips with his own, she froze, her eyes widening, Adrien her long time crush had just kissed her. She loved him more than words could ever describe, she fell for Adrien a long time ago but as time had passed she'd fallen for Chat Noir too. Now as she closed her eyes and kissed him back with as much passion and love she could she realized that the boy she'd loved had always been right there beside her, through the toughest things and she hadn't even known and that he still didn't know who she was truly.

Marinette pulled away from him slowly, both of them trying to catch their breaths, Adrien grinned at her as a dark blush covered his cheeks "Adrien there's something I have to tell you…" Marinette trailed off as she glanced at the wall and then back at him, "What is it?" He asked puzzled as he stared into her eyes confused.

"Well...You see...heh...Maybe I'll just show you instead." She said before whispering "Tikki spots on." Marinette's transformation into Ladybug quickly happened, leaving Adrien staring wide eyed at her "Mar-Ladybug?!" He asked as an even darker blush formed on his cheeks, his Ladybug that he had been in love with all this time was the girl who sat behind him in class all along? She was the girl he had a crush on but hid his feelings because he thought she didn't like him for so long?

"I know I'm probably not who you were expecting to be Ladybug...I'm just so...So...Wrong…" Marinette mumbled, Adrien gasped as he gently cupped her cheeks in his hands "Don't say something like that, Marinette or Ladybug it doesn't matter, I love you okay? The girl wearing the mask and the one behind it are no different, it's you, and to me you're everything." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She de-transformed and hugged him back, "Adrien." She said.

"Yes Marinette?" He asked as he pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes once again, "I love you too." She said as she pressed her soft lips to his, causing his eyes to widen slightly before he melted into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his blond locks as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could so that they were completely against each other.

Their make out session was cut short due to screams being heard from outside, Marinette pulled away from Adrien as her face was a bright red and she began to catch her breath once again, Adrien pouted slightly since he had been enjoying their kiss. Marinette giggled as she got up and asked Tikki to transform her, Adrien got up slowly after and had Plagg transform him, he pulled Ladybug in for a quick kiss, "Let's hurry this up so we can get back to what we were doing shall we?" He asked with all the confidence he usually had as Chat Noir.

Ladybug booped him on the nose and grinned, "For now let's worry about what's going on outside okay Silly Kitty?" She asked as she quickly made her way outside with him following close behind her. They hopped across roofs until they found the source of the screams that had been heard. Some small children had been captured by an Akuma that was running rampage through the town.

Ladybug sighed as she and Chat Noir hopped onto the ground, "Chat you take care of those kids I'll go after the Akuma and you can join up with me after!" She said as she quickly ran off after the Akuma.

Chat quickly took care of setting the children free using his Cataclysm and making sure that they were all alright before chasing after Ladybug and the Akuma. He arrived there just in time to see Ladybug flung through the air in the opposite direction of him and land with a hard smack against a wall before slowly sinking to the ground in a slumped mess. His eyes filled with worry before they travelled onto the Akuma and filled with rage, nobody hurts his Lady.

Chat Noir had trouble fighting this Akuma, not only because he didn't have help from Ladybug because she seemed to have been knocked unconscious, but also because this Akuma was stronger than all the other ones they had fought before. After what seemed like forever though he eventually gained the upperhand and defeated them, he then quickly ran over to Ladybug "My Lady!" He said as he gently lifted her head into his lap before he paused and raised his gloved hand, his glove was covered in her blood.

His eyes widened as he began to shake her gently "Ladybug! Wake up! Please!" He pleaded, "Please wake up." He said as he lifted her into his arms and began to carry her off, her transformation wore off and he could see more clearly how beaten she had gotten from her fight with the Akuma.

He hadn't come away unharmed either though, he was covered in bruises and cuts the same as she was, except his one eye was bloody and puffed up so much he wasn't able to open it. He took her to a hospital where doctors quickly took care of her as he told them that she had been caught in the crossfire of his and Ladybug's fight with an Akuma because he couldn't tell them that she was Ladybug.

He left her only because he had to, he went to the nearest hospital bathroom and de-transformed before going back to her room where she lay asleep in bed with bandages over her wounds. "She should be fine, a minor concussion but she should wake up anytime soon." The doctor said then left them to be alone.

"I'm so sorry Marinette...I should have gotten to you sooner.." He mumbled as he held onto her hand and laid his head beside her on the bed. He jerked his head up when he felt her squeeze his hand, "No need to be sorry Adrien you came as soon as you could." She said smiling until she noticed his eye and the rest of him as a frown formed on her face.

"You're hurt…" She said as she slowly sat up, fighting the urge to fall back onto the bed or clutch her head because of the sudden pain that she felt. She gently touched his cheek with her fingers, "I'm fine don't worry about me Marinette." He said as he took her hand in his and kissed the top of it.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you." She said "I'll bandage you up at my house since you haven't gone to get help here." She said as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead causing a blush to cover his face. "O-Okay." He said momentarily losing his cool becoming shy.

She giggled slightly as she slowly stood up, "Are you okay to be getting up? Maybe you should rest some more, or get a doctor to check you out again." He said worry obvious in his voice and eyes. "Adrien I'm fine." She said as she stumbled slightly, luckily he was there to quickly catch her, he gently lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her out of the hospital with her protesting the whole time. "A-Adrien I can walk myself!" She squealed blushing a dark shade of red. "I know but I like carrying you Princess." He said cooing adorably at her.

She sighed and gave in as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, "You're so warm." They whispered at the same time, causing both of them to look at each other with wide eyes and then burst out laughing. "You're amazing." He said as he kissed her cheek and carried her inside her house and up to her room. Her parents were out of town for a baking competition and wouldn't be home for another couple of days.

"So are you my Silly Kitty." She giggled as he turned his head away from her, a very obvious blush on his face. He gently set her down on her bed and then sat down beside her, "Okay let me take care of those wounds of yours." She said as she stood up and got a first aid kit and began to clean and bandage his wounds.

Once she was done he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close and onto his lap, burying his face in her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Marinette." He said.

"I love you too Adrien." She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette kissed his cheek before closing her eyes and leaning into him, had walked up the stairs to her daughter's room and opened the hatch peeking in "Is everything alright in here Marinette?" She asked as a bright smile appeared on her face at the sight of her daughter and the nice Adrien boy cuddled up together. Adrien's eyes widened as he turned to look at before stuttering out apologies and hello's.

Marinette quickly pulled away from Adrien and stood up, him following suit while both teenager's faces were covered with dark crimson blushes. "Mom…" Marinette slightly whined to her mother having been embarrassed. "It's nice to see you and Adrien getting along well Marinette." said as her eyes drifted to look Adrien up and down before looking back at her daughter.

"If you two need anything your father and I are downstairs." She said before closing the hatch and walking back down the stairs and into the bakery.

"W-Well…" Adrien said glancing towards the floor and then at Marinette who looked at him with apologetic eyes, "I'm sorry about my mother...She...Doesn't really know how to knock I guess." Marinette said quietly and Adrien just chuckled. "I think it's nice that she checks on you." He said "My father barely even notices me…" He said quietly more to himself than to Marinette. "What?" She asked.

Marinette took a step towards Adrien and he looked back down at the floor, "It's nothing…" He said before beginning to try and change the subject, but she wouldn't let him. She moved closer to him so their bodies were almost touching and placed both of her soft pale hands on each of his cheeks, turning his attention down towards her, she quietly asked him, "Are you okay Adrien?"

His eyes widened a fraction and he froze, staring into her beautiful blue eyes before his own green ones began to fill with tears as he enveloped Marinette in a big hug. "I don't know." He mumbled as he buried his face in her neck, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her. "If you ever need anything I'm always going to be there for you, and my parents will be there too." She said as she gently lifted his face to hers and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her back after a moment, both of them putting as much love into that single kiss as they could muster. When they pulled away both of them were blushing messes trying to catch their breaths as they stared into each other's eyes. Loud crashing and screaming from outside caused them both to jump, Marinette rushed to the balcony to see what was going on with Adrien following right behind her.

The sun was just beginning to set and another person had been Akumatized and was terrorizing the city while shouting for Chloe. "Chloe gets herself in a lot of trouble." Marinette sighed before saying "Tikki spots on!" And getting Tikki to transform her into Ladybug. "That she does M'Lady." Adrien chuckled before saying "Plagg claws out!" And getting Plagg to transform him into Chat Noir.

Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly made their way to the Akumatized victim, "Be careful Bugaboo." Chat said as he glanced over at Ladybug with worry clouding his eyes. "I always am." She replied before swinging her Yo-Yo at the Akuma.

"Where is Chloe Bourgeois?!" Screamed the Akumatized victim as he drew something on his tablet which later appeared to be a hoverboard type thing. "Nathanael?" Ladybug asked to no one in particular, "My name is not Nathanael it's The Evillustrator!" Nathanael/The Evillustrator shouted as he hopped onto the hoverboard and floated through the streets of Paris in search for Chloe.

"Look's like Chloe doesn't know how to keep herself out of trouble." Chat Noir said before gently pulling Ladybug close to him and making his staff extend and take them up into the air, giving them a wide and clear view of Paris. "He's over there!" Ladybug said as she pointed towards the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo and it wrapped around a lamp post not far from the Eiffel Tower and then swung herself towards it, landing softly on the ground as Chat used his staff to fling himself to where she had landed.

"Ladybug! Help me!" Chloe screamed as she hid behind a car near the Eiffel Tower and waved to her favourite hero. "Hey Evillustrator!" Chat shouted trying to distract his attention away from Chloe.

The fight had quickly come to an end and Ladybug had broken The Evillustrators pen once again and caught the Akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly." She said as she waved the butterfly goodbye, "Pound it!" Chat Noir and Ladybug said at the same time as they fist bumped each other. "W-where am I?" Nathanael asked as he looked around at his surroundings confused as to how he got there and what had happened.

A sudden loud beeping cut through the almost silent night "Well looks like it's time for me to bug out." Ladybug said as she looked over at Chat and winked, "See you later Kitty." She said, "We'll Chat later." She giggled before leaving the scene to detransform. "Yeah…" He sighed as he watched her leave with a small smile across his face before he too ran off to detransform.

Adrien sighed happily as he flopped into his bed, "I can't believe that I'm dating Marinette...I can't believe that she's Ladybug...How did I never see it? It's so obvious.." He said as he rolled around in his bed with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah yeah you're clueless now where's my cheese?" Plagg said as he floated near Adrien looking for his camembert cheese.

Marinette sat in her computer chair and pulled out her homework for the night, "Congratulations Marinette you're finally dating Adrien!" Tikki said as she floated near Marinette before landing in front of her on the table. "I know Tikki and who would have thought that Adrien was Chat Noir? Now it seems to obvious…" She said as she leaned her head on the table and sighed, "I'm so glad we know each other's identities." She mumbled as her eyes began to drift shut and sleep began to take over her.

Marinette awoke to her mother calling her name from downstairs, "Marinette sweetheart if you don't hurry up you're going to be late for school!" She sighed. Marinette groaned and turned her attention towards the clock resting on the table in front of her as her eyes widened at the sight of the time. "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late!" She screamed as she quickly got ready for school and rushed downstairs before running to school and making it just before the first bell rang.

Marinette sat in her usual seat beside her best friend Alya and tried to catch her breath, "Girl you need to set an alarm or go to bed earlier." Alya said as she looked over at her best friend and pulled something up on her phone, "Check out what I caught yesterday." Alya said as she showed a video she had recorded of Ladybug and Chat Noir yesterday and posted on her Lady blog.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir were totally flirting yesterday! Can you believe it? I totally think those two are hiding a secret relationship for us and I am going to find out!" She cheered. "Miss Alya you know the rule about cell phones in the classroom." The teacher said as she confiscated Alya's cell phone. Adrien and Nino who had been listening to Marinette and Alya's conversation turned back to look at the two of them, "It sounds like some people we know Alya." Nino said as he winked at her and a dark blush not only covered her cheeks but also Marinette's and Adrien's.

"S-Secret relationship? W-What secret relationship?" Marinette stuttered out thinking that Nino and Alya had somehow found out that her and Adrien were dating. Alya turned back to Marinette and raised her eyebrow at her before grinning, "Aww Marinette is there something you'd like to tell us all?" She asked teasing her slightly.

"We're dating." Adrien said calmly even though his cheeks were dusted a light pink, Marinette's eyes widened as he said that and a dark blush covered her own cheeks. "A-Adrien…" She stutter as she glanced at him and then back at Alya who sat there with wide eyes and a gaping mouth while Nino did the same thing.

"You two are dating?" He asked before fist bumping Adrien "That's great man! Good job." He said, "How long have you two been dating? Why didn't you tell me Marinette?" Alya said sounding a little hurt that her best friend had kept this from her. "Only like two days Alya...I was going to tell you...I just...Didn't know how to…" Marinette mumbled as she was pulled into a almost bone crushing hug by Alya. "I'm so happy for you two!" She almost shouted before realizing that they were still in class.

"Quiet down you four! Or you're all going to the principal's office!" Shouted the teacher, not once taking her eyes off of the board she was writing notes on. "We'll talk more at lunch okay?" Alya asked and they all nodded before turning their attention to the board and beginning to copy the note the teacher was writing down.


	4. Chapter 4

Alya practically dragged Marinette towards the cafeteria once the bell for lunch had rang, she was smiling so wide some people thought her face might crack. Marinette was blushing bright pink as she allowed herself to be dragged by her best friend, Nino and Adrien followed behind the two of them slightly, Nino was grinning and Adrien had a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

"Oh Adrikins!" The annoying voice of Chloe screamed as she ran towards Adrien and hugged his arm close to her chest, "Why don't you sit with Sabrina and I instead of these three losers." She sneered as she glanced at Adrien's group of friends. Alya glared, "Why would he ever want to sit with someone like you?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest, "Because…" Chloe began and trailed a finger down Adriens chest.

"Not only am I rich and obviously the best most popular girl in Paris, but I can also tell his Daddy about his and Marinette's "Relationship" and I don't think he'd like that very much. Would he Adri-Honey?" Chloe smiled a wide wicked smile, Adrien's eyes had widened slightly, he had never thought of how his father would react when he found out.

"You wouldn't dare Chloe." Marinette said, her own bluebell eyes wide and her anger flaring up, she was tired of Chloe and every rude thing she did to everyone just to get what she wanted. "Try me." She said and flipped her long blonde hair before pulling her cell phone out of her purse and holding her finger of the buttons to dial Gabriel Agreste's number.

Marinette looked up at Adrien and gave him a tiny smile before nodding her head slightly, "I know how you feel about your dad Adrien...It's just one lunch right? If that's the cost of our relationship...then it's okay." Marinette said, Alya's head whipped to the side to stare at her friend with a confused look, "Why are you giving into her Marinette? She's nothing but a stuck up snob who thinks she can have everything she wants no matter the cost." Alya said then turned her eyes back to Chloe and glared once again.

"You're just jealous because I'm better than you." Chloe laughed and flipped her hair once again before hugging Adrien closer to her, "So Adrikins what will it be? Join me for lunch or I call Gabriel?" Chloe asked batting her eyes innocently.

Adrien sighed, his gaze was on the floor, he knew that if he gave into Chloe now she would only make things more and more difficult and that she would stop at nothing to make his life miserable and everyone else's. He finally lifted his head and turned his attention to Chloe, lightly placing his hands on her shoulders and gently pushing her body away from his own. "Go ahead and call my father, because I don't care. Nino and Alya are two of my best friends and Marinette is not only my girlfriend but she's one of my best friends too and I'm going to sit with them." He said.

Adrien pulled away from Chloe and walked over to Marinette, gently pulling her closer to him so she was practically against him completely, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly leaned his head against hers. "And just so you know Chloe, I'm in love with Marinette and nothing is going to change that." He said and kissed Marinette's forehead.

Alya's face was covered in a bright pink blush along with Nino's, Marinette's face was a dark crimson, and she buried her face in Adriens chest to hide it. "Way to go bro! You tell her!" Nino cheered, and once he did everyone else in the class began to cheer for him too. For finally sticking up to Chloe and showing her who's boss.

"Ugh! This isn't over!" Chloe screeched and stormed out of the cafeteria with Sabrina trailing behind her. "I can't believe you said that to her Adrien, I can't believe you just flat out told Chloe you love Marinette! And in front of everyone!" Alya said as a wide grin spread across her face.

Alya and Nino fist bumped "Finally." They both said in unison. "You guys have been trying to set us up haven't you…" Adrien said as he looked at two of his best friends, "Maybe.." Alya laughed, "It took you two so long." She said. They four friends sat down at one of the lunch tables and began to eat and talk about nothing really important until Marinette spoke up, her attention fully on Alya and Nino.

"So do you two have anything to tell us?" She asked suspiciously, earning a small blush from Alya and a grin from Nino. "Well...Nino and I may or may not be...dating…" Alya said as she glanced at Nino who wrapped his arm around her, "Yep she's my girl." He said only to be shoved by Alya a bit who laughed.

"That's great! You two really do make a great couple." Marinette said as she smiled at them, "Congratulations you two." Adrien said and winked at his best friend Nino. "Thanks girl." Alya said as she and Marinette fist bumped. "Well we should probably start heading back to class." Adrien said as he and his friends stood up and made their way back towards the classroom.

Once the school day had ended and Adrien had arrived home his father's assistant Nathalie knocked on his door, "Adrien your father wishes to see you in his office." She said before leading him to Gabriel Agreste's office.

Adrien knocked lightly on the door before peeking his head inside the room, "You wanted to see me father?" Adrien asks, "Come. Sit down." Gabriel said not even looking up from what he was doing on his electronic. Adrien slowly walked into the room and sat in a chair across from his father, looking down at this hands in his lap nervously.

"The mayor's daughter, Chloe was it? Told me some interesting information over the phone recently." Gabriel said slowly turning off his electronic and facing his son with a grim face. "She said that you are in a relationship with a lower classman...Marinette? The bakery girl." He said placing his hands on the table and looking flatly at his son.

"You are to break up with her, she is nothing but a bad influence and any relationship with someone like her will just get in the way of all of your studies." Gabriel said. "Father…" Adrien began but was cut off by his father, "No buts Adrien or else I'll have you removed from that school permanently." Gabriel said and then stood up from his seat.

"Father!" Adrien said as he too stood up from his seat, "You can't do that!" Adrien almost yelled before realizing he wasn't supposed to act out against his father and his father's wishes. Adrien looked down towards the floor, a frown forming on his face, "Yes father." He said before leaving his father's office.

Adrien walked calmly to his room but once he arrived he slammed his door shut and locked it, sliding down the back of it onto the floor he pulled his knees to his chest and hugged them gently. "How can he be so cruel? I've done everything he's asked of me, I've been the perfect son even at the cost of my own happiness but this is too much! Making me break up with Marinette to stay at school...Oh my gosh...How am I going to tell Marinette?" Adrien whispered to himself as his bright green eyes were filled with tears.

"Plagg...Claws out." Adrien said, standing up and transforming into Chat Noir he made his way onto the roof of a building and began to leap from roof to roof until he saw the familiar taris of the bakery shop that his beautiful Marinette lived in. He landed gently on her taris and knocked on her trap door that led down to her bedroom.

Marinette slowly made her way up the stairs and opened the trapdoor, "Chat Noir? What are you doing here?" She asked as she let him into her room and began to clean up a pile of papers that littered her chaise lounge. "Princess…" Although the two of them had told each other their identities it was still a habit for Adrien to call her princess when he was wearing the mask of Chat Noir.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said, he let his transformation go so that he could tell her as himself, as Adrien. "Chloe told my father about us...And he said if I didn't break up with you he would pull me out of school forever." Adrien said quickly as he looked anywhere but at Marinette.

"He...Oh Adrien…" Marinette said and quickly embraced him in a warm hug, burying her head into his chest and wrapping her small arms around his torso. He held her close to him, wrapped his arms around her waist and holding her body against his own. "I love you Marinette." He said into her hair as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too Adrien...I-It's okay…" Marinette said although her voice cracked halfway through, she finally got to be with the boy she had been in love with for so long only for Chloe to have to ruin everything like she always did. She could never let anyone else be happy.

Adriens bright green eyes once again filled with tears, this time spilling down his cheeks as he nuzzled his face in Marinette's hair. "Adrien…" Marinette mumbled as she held Adrien close to her, "It's like he doesn't even recognize me as his son...I feel like I'm only a nuisance to him…" Adrien said, turning his head slightly and nuzzling Marinette's neck.

Marinette froze, not because Adrien was nuzzling against her neck and although it felt nice she was still very shy, but because of what he said about how he feels he is to his father. Parent's are supposed to love their children but Marinette didn't think Gabriel Agreste was even capable of love, considering how he treated his own son.

Adrien slowly pulled away and wiped his tears, "I'm sorry, for doing this to you and for crying in front of you…" Adrien said quietly as he rubbed the back of his head, Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien's neck and pulled him back towards her. "Adrien you don't have to pretend to be strong in front of me, everyone breaks down every now and again and I want you to come to me if something is bothering you, I want to know and be there for you okay?" Marinette asked as she gently pushed her forehead against his.

"Okay Marinette." Adrien said and kissed her quickly before pulling away once again, "I should probably get going." Adrien said before asking Plagg to transform him back into Chat Noir. "I'll figure something out Princess." Chat said as he gently cupped Marinette's cheek and gave her a long sweet kiss that left her slightly dazed.

"I believe you Kitty." Marinette said and kissed his cheek before following him up onto her taris, giving him one last goodbye kiss she waved him off and watched him hop from building to building until she could no longer see him.

Marinette leaned on the railing of her taris and sighed, "Oh Tikki...I wish Adrien didn't have to go through all of this because of his dad…" Marinette sighed once again as she talked to her Kwami. "I know Marinette, It's not fair to you or Adrien what that man decides." Tikki said as she floated near Marinette. Adrien hopped into his room through the window and detransformed, flopping down onto his bed he sighed, "I want to be with Marinette..But the only way I can see her is in private...Or as Chat Noir.." Adrien said.

He quickly sat up, "That's it Plagg! I know how to continue to date Marinette!" Adrien said as a wide grin spread across his face, "Yeah that's cool...Have you seen my camembert anywhere?" Plagg asked as he floated around Adrien's room in search of his precious cheese.

"Plagg I'm serious, would you please listen to me?" Adrien asked which caused his Kwami to sigh and turn to look at him, "Alright fine tell me already." Plagg said, a little annoyed that he had to stop searching for his cheese.

"Adrien might not be allowed to date Marinette...But Chat Noir can do whatever he wants." Adrien said which only caused his Kwami to groan.


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks had passed since his father had banned him from being with Marinette, Adrien was almost miserable at school between having to act as if nothing was wrong and fighting the urge to pull Marinette into a passionate kiss every time he saw her, he also had to deal with Chloe clinging to him almost every second of the day.

"Adrikins!" Chloe screamed as she ran out of her limo and into the arms of the annoyed blond boy, "Could you stop calling me that Chloe? And could you also let go of me?" Adrien asked as he looked down at the girl in front of him. Chloe pulled away only slightly, keeping her hands on his waist and tilting her head up to look into his bright green eyes. "Whats wrong? Is that nasty Marinette bothering you again?" Chloe asked, faking innocence.

"Marinette is not nasty and I would appreciate it if you would stop bullying her, I would also appreciate it if you would keep your hands off of me." Adrien said as he pulled away from Chloe and began to walk inside the school building. Chloe ran to catch up with him and forcibly hugged his arm to her chest, "Why are you in such a grouchy mood Adrikins?" She asked once again.

"Because you're bothering me! You're always putting your hands on me and I wish you didn't, you're always hurting my friends and classmates and you're always thinking you're better than everyone when the truth is you're the worst person I've ever met and I wish you would leave me alone! What ever happened to the Chloe I used to know?" Adrien practically screamed at her.

He was tired of putting up with her because as time passed he realized that the Chloe he used to know had changed, and it wasn't a good change either.

Chloe stood, blue eyes wide with a mixture of shock and hurt written in them and on her tan face. "Adrien…" Chloe mumbled before her blue eyes began to fill with tears and she ran out of the school building shouting for her father.

The school hallway had gone silent, most students were left stunned as they stared at Adrien Agreste, the boy who used to be the calm classmate was now one of the few people to stand up to Chloe Bourgeois the mayor's daughter.

Adrien's gaze fell to the floor as he rushed to class, maybe he was a little too harsh on Chloe but she did deserve it after all the damage she's caused over time. Adrien quickly sat in his seat beside Nino just as the warning bell began to chime. "Yo Adrien you okay?" Nino asked as he turned his attention to his friend, slightly concerned as to why he had rushed to his seat so quickly when the warning bell hadn't even rang.

Adrien let his head fall into his arms that were sprawled on the desk in front of him, "I think I might have made things even worse Nino." Adrien mumbled into his arms as he shook his head back and forth. He slowly lifted it as the click clack of the teachers shoes could be heard from outside the classroom, signaling she was almost there.

The teacher walked in and began to start the lesson like usual, Adrien was only half paying attention the whole time until the whole school building began to shake and people began to scream and duck for cover. "Is it an earthquake?!" One student asked the teacher loudly. "Mwahahahaha! Fear me for I am Anti Bug! The world's greatest and most beautiful supervillain anyone's ever seen!" Came a voice from outside the school building.

Adrien's eyes widened, the last time Chloe had been Akumatized her villain name was Anti Bug so that meant she had been Akumatized again. Only this time it was his fault, he had made her so upset that an Akuma had gotten to her. Adrien groaned and ran out of the classroom and into the boy's washroom to transform into Chat Noir.

"Plagg claws out!" He shouted and his transformation into Chat Noir began as a bright green light surrounded his entire body. Chat Noir ran outside of the school building to see Anti Bug leaning against a lamp post, "Hello Chat Noir." Anti Bug spat before swinging her yo yo at one of the windows that lead into their classroom. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm not interested in you right now, for the moment my target is Marinette Dupain-Cheng but I'll be back for you soon 'kay?" Anti Bug said as she swung herself up and into the classroom.

Chat growled and ran back into the school, he wasn't going to let anyone harm his Princess especially not Chloe. He waded through the students who were making their way outside to safety, he burst into the classroom to see Anti Bug with her hand on Marinette's throat, holding her above the ground against the wall near the window she had come in through.

"Chat.." Marinette coughed as she struggled against Chloe, she couldn't transform into Ladybug when there were students still in the classroom, she needed to get Anti Bug off of her.

Chat quickly began to run towards Marinette with his eyes as wide as saucers and his baton ready in his one hand. "Ah ah ah Kitty come any closer and Marinette here will be flying out this window." Anti Bug sang as she shifted her arm over slightly so Marinette's back was half against the wall and half against the open window.

Chat froze in his tracks, he needed to detract Anti Bug somehow but with what? Or he needed to think of something else he could do. "I'm sorry about this Princess…" Chat said and swung his baton at the both of them, sending them both flying into the air, Anti Bug crashed into the wall while Chat leaped in front of Marinette and caught her in his arms.

"Thanks Kitty, could you put me down now? You have an Akuma to catch." Marinette winked at him as she rubbed her slightly sore throat with her one hand, Chat gently set her down on the ground and she ran out of the classroom to go and transform into Ladybug but was stopped in her tracks by Alya who hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried about you girl!" Alya said as she hugged her best friend tightly, "Why the hell is Anti Bug after you? And where is Ladybug?" Alya asked, more to herself than to Marinette.

"I don't know but I'm going to go get a drink to sooth my throat, I'll catch up with you later." Marinette said as she gently pulled away and out of Alya's arms before rushing off somewhere.

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette said and she began to transform into Ladybug as a red light covered her body. "Let's go catch us an Akuma." She said and ran back into the classroom only to find it empty. "Where did they…" She began but stopped when she heard the sound of fighting going on below, she quickly swung out of the window and onto the ground outside.

"Where is Marinette?" Anti Bug shouted as she swung her yo yo at Chat Noir who dodged her blow with a swing of his baton. "None of your business Chloe! Leave her alone she's done nothing wrong." Chat said as he vaulted himself into the air, "Yes she has! She's stolen my precious Adrikins and made him mad at me!" Anti Bug shouted angrily and she swung her yo yo at Chat Noir.

The yo yo wrapped around his leg and she sent him flying through the air. Anti Bug began to pull her yo yo back and let him fall but Ladybug wrapped her own yo yo around him until he could use his baton the get back onto his own feet. "Thank you M'Lady." Chat bowed to her and Ladybug gave him a quick smile.

The fight continued for a long time, Anti Bug was stronger than she had been the first time they fought, which could only mean that Hawkmoth was getting stronger than he used to be.

Ladybug caught the Akuma with her yo yo and purified it, "Bye bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted and threw her lucky charm into the air, all the damage that Anti Bug had caused was now repaired and everything was back to normal. Ladybug was standing on the railing of the bridge when everything happened so fast.

She went to hop back onto the bridge when her footing slipped and she fell over the side of it, her Miraculous was also at its last spot when it gave a faint beep and she her transformation wore off.

"Chat!" Marinette screamed before the sound of a body smashing into something hard could be heard and then a splush as it fell into the ocean. "LADYBUG!" Chat screamed as he ran to the edge of the bridge and frantically looked over for any sight of Ladybug before jumping off and into the water.

Before his body hit the cold water a flash of something red caught his attention, for a moment he thought it might be Ladybug before he realized that it wasn't her but her blood. With Chat's night vision he could see well in the dark water. He swam through the water in search of Ladybug until his eyes landed on the small girl known as Marinette who was sinking deeper and deeper into the depths of the water.

His green eyes widened as he swam even faster towards his Princess and wrapped his arms around her gently before beginning to swim to the surface, he noticed the water that surrounded her body was all red and she was bleeding from somewhere he couldn't see.

He broke the surface of the water and carried her to shore and checking her for injuries, it didn't take him long to notice it was her head that was bleeding so badly. His eye's widened once again and began to fill with tears as he rushed to get her to the hospital, when he arrived doctors took her away and he slipped into the bathroom to let his transformation undo.

"Can I see my friend Marinette?" Adrien asked as he walked up the the front desk and asked the nurse who sat there, she checked if Marinette was able to have visitors at the moment and shook her head. "I'm sorry sweetie but your friend Marinette is in surgery right now, her parents have been phoned and they should be on their way." She said and went back to typing on her computer.

"Surgery? What's wrong with her?" Adrien asked as he began to panic. "It seems she split her head open pretty badly and they have to fix her up, but she should be okay…" The nurse said, never taking her eyes off her screen.

"Why don't you go wait in the waiting room over there?" The nurse asked and pointed towards where the waiting room was located. Adrien slowly made his way over there, his mind was running a million miles an hour because even though the nurse said Marinette should be okay he didn't know if he believed her or not.

Hours had passed and Marinette's parents and Adrien were getting restless, when the doctor came in and said that her parent's could go see her but Adrien had to wait until they were done he thought he was going to scream. He needed to know if she was okay he needed to see her, the doctors weren't telling him anything and it was driving him insane.

Marinette's parents visited their daughter although she hadn't woken up yet, after about 15 minutes of just being with her and taking in the fact she was going to be okay they left to let Adrien go and see her. He quickly stood up from his seat before rushing into the hospital room Marinette was in once he was told he was allowed to go and see her.

"Marinette." Adrien said as his eyes traveled over her small pale figure, her head was in bandages along with most of her upper body, her one arm was in a cast and he didn't think that was all that was wrong with her.

He gently sat down in a seat beside her and took her good hand in his own, "I'm really sorry Marinette, oh God it should have been me not you." Adrien said as he let his tears finally run free as they poured from his eyes.

"I love you so much, I'm so sorry." He said again, he felt her shift slightly and he lifted his head to look at her face, her blue eyes slowly fluttered open and settled on him, "Marinette! You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay." Adrien said as tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry….But who are you?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

In that moment Adrien's heart shattered, those three words rang in his head as his eyes began to fill with fresh tears. Marinette didn't remember him, not even a little bit, and if she didn't remember him did she remember being Ladybug? Or anything? He took a step back and quickly wiped the tears from his face before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

Marinette watched him from her place on the hospital bed, she was confused as to who he was and where she was, and pretty much anything. She knew her name and her parents and even remembered school but it was like she was missing a big important chunk of her life that she couldn't for the life of her remember. "My name is Adrien Agreste, we're classmates….and...well…." Adrien began but couldn't finish his sentence.

He thought it might be easier for her if he didn't tell her about the relationship they had, although he still had to find some way to tell her about her being Ladybug, one of the greatest superheroes in Paris. He still had to tell her about himself being Chat Noir, her crime fighting partner and he also wanted to tell her about all the adventures they had had together. That part could wait though.

"I should probably go and get a doctor, they'll hopefully be able to help you." Adrien said and began to walk towards the door. "Will you come back?" Marinette called after him, her blue eyes wide with hope and desperation. She couldn't remember him but for some reason the thought of him leaving her caused her chest to ache, she also didn't want to be alone.

Adrien turned slowly, his hand on the door knob and his vibrant green eyes wide, "Of course I'm coming back." He said with his usual Chat Noir grin although it was a little forced before exiting the room in search of a doctor. Marinette turned her head to the side to look out the window at the pale grey sky above, why couldn't she remember things? Would she ever get her memories back or were they lost forever to her? She didn't know but she hoped she would remember sooner rather than later.

When Adrien returned with the doctor following him Marinette was scowling at the wall, she wasn't angry really, but she was frustrated. At herself, at her memory loss, at the world in general. The doctor checked her over and did some tests before tapping his notes with a sigh, "It appears you have slight amnesia, for now it's unclear whether you will remember within a couple days, months or possibly even years we aren't sure. I'll run some more tests over time but for now just try to rest, you've been through quite a lot." The doctor said before exiting the room and leaving them in silence.

It wasn't awkward silence, it was more of a shocked silence. Both teens didn't know what to say but they were thinking the same thing, 'What if it takes years?' neither of them liked that thought either.

Adrien fiddled with the silver ring on his finger, the ring that gave him his Miraculous powers. He moved towards the bed and took a seat in the chair next to it, "Marinette there's something's I think you should know, and I really want to tell you but I'm going to wait until you're better and discharged from the hospital." Adrien said as he stared into her blue eyes trying not to get lost in them and also trying his hardest to not lean in and kiss her because that would be a terrible idea.

"If it's important why can't you just tell me now? Get it over and done with." She said, staring back at him, he was attractive and she had this nagging feeling that he was important to her but she couldn't place why. "Because I don't think you're ready to hear what I have to say and also because I feel like if I told you, you would worry." He said and tore his gaze away from her before standing up from his seat.

"You're making me worry by not telling me…" She mumbled, more to herself than to him as she watched him get up from his seat. "I should probably be going, visiting hours are almost over and you should get some rest." He said before making his way towards the door. "I'll come back to check on you tomorrow though." He said with a smile and headed down the hall.

Marinette sighed, she was now all alone in her hospital room, with nothing to do but stare at the walls or sleep and she hated both of her options. Sleeping was great, although when it's one of the only thing you can do it seems quite boring and her hands were itching for something to do. Maybe she could ask the doctor some a pad of paper and a pen? At Least then she could draw or write for something to do.

Adrien made his way home rather reluctantly, he knew he had to leave and give her time to heal and hopefully regain some memories but that still didn't make it any easier to leave her side when all he wanted to do was curl up beside her and be there for her. Even if she didn't remember him at all.

"I could always visit her as Chat Noir...Maybe seeing him would jog her memory?" He asked himself as he walked inside the Agreste mansion which was as silent and lonely as ever. He hated the silence, when his mom was still alive the house was full of warmth and music, and usually the scent of baking. Without her it had turned cold and rather dark, he wished she was here now, maybe she would know what to do.

His eyes began to fill with tears once again at the thought of his mother, great he thought any more tears and he could create his own river. Quickly rubbing his eyes he ran the rest of the way to his room and closed the door, leaning against it before allowing his body to slide down and land on the floor with a thud.

Plagg flew out of his over shirt and floated a few inches away from Adrien, his head tilted slightly to the side, his bright eyes fixed on Adrien. "I know you're upset about Marinette losing her memory and being stuck in the hospital but cheer up, with the help of Tikki and her powers Marinette shouldn't be stuck in there for too long, that is if Tikki is okay…" Plagg trailed off, a frown forming on his face at the thought of Tikki being injured also.

"Tikki is her Kwami right? Is it possible she's injured? And was she with Marinette?" Adrien asked his Kwami, a new set of questions forming in his head one after another. "Tikki is Marinette's Kwami yes, if she attempted to heal Marinette she could just be drained and she most likely needs to eat something to regain her strength. I sensed her presence with Marinette which means she is still with her which is good." Plagg said to reassure not only Adrien but also himself.

"I'll transform into Chat Noir and bring something for Tikki to eat, What does she like? Cheese too?" Adrien asked as he stood up slowly and stretched. "Actually Tikki likes sweets, such as cookies or cake. Although I could use some nice tasty camembert." Plagg said as he gave Adrien the cutest look he could muster, which was a little hard for the poor cat.

Adrien caved instantly, "Fine. I'll get some from the kitchen and gets some cookies for Tikki too." He said and walked out of the room towards the kitchen, grabbing some cookies and some camembert and wishing that he had gotten lucky and had the Kwami that prefered sweets over stinky cheese.

He walked back to his room and handed the camembert over to Plagg who happily took it and began munching on it until it was gone. "Alright Plagg claws out!" Adrien said and his transformation into Chat Noir began. "It feels nice to be Chat again." He said and stretched slightly before picking the cookies back up and hopping out the window and onto the roof.

Chat began to hop from rooftop to rooftop until he landed on the roof of the hospital, he swung himself in through the window and landed on the floor of Marinette's hospital room who was laying in bed fast asleep. "Tikki…" Chat called quietly, slowly making his way over to the bed, the red Kwami peeked her head out from behind on of Marinette's pillows and looked up at the leather clad hero. "Hello Chat Noir." Tikki said, her usual bright and happy tone wasn't very happy anymore but more strained. "I brought you some cookies, Plagg said you like sweets." He said and placed a cookie beside the Kwami whose eyes instantly lit up and she began to eat the sweet.

"Thank you, I needed this." Tikki said and smiled at him, Chat smiled back before turning his attention to the sleeping girl in front of him. "I used some of my powers to speed up her healing process although I don't think it did anything for her amnesia.." Tikki said quietly, and had Adrien not had increased hearing from being Chat Noir he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"I see…" He began but quickly shut up when Marinette began to stir in her sleep, she shifted around and whined slightly, it was rather cute and Chat couldn't help the light pink blush that covered his cheeks as he watched her. Her blue eyes began to flutter before they opened and she looked around groggily and still half asleep.

Her eyes focused on him and she was instantly awake, she sat up so quickly she might have gotten whiplash. Her eyes widened as she stared at him, Chat raised his hands showing he was unarmed, "I'm not here to hurt you Princess!" He said quickly, "Who are you?" She asked, she wasn't scared really, although she was confused as to why he was in her hospital room and to why he was calling her Princess.

"I'm Chat Noir a superhero at your service." He bowed to her before standing straight once again, "A superhero? Like superman or batman?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow. "Purrecisely Purrincess." He said with a wink. She giggled despite herself, "You're kind of cute even if you make terrible puns and sneak into unsuspecting girl's hospital rooms." She said, a small smile making it's way onto her face.

Chat pretended to act hurt by her words, "Terrible? I think my puns are Cat tastic." He said with another wink, he motioned towards the seat beside her. "Mind if I take a seat?" He asked and she slowly nodded.

"Why thank you." He said and made his way over to it and sat down. "So you really think I'm cute?" He asked.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at school was agonizing, the whole school had heard about what had happened to Marinette, well they heard an accident had occurred and she had somehow fallen off of the bridge and into the water, hitting her head during the process. Everyone in her class was silent, all thoughts about her, and whether or not she was okay.

At Least everyone but Chloe who thought this would be the perfect time for her to cause even more trouble. It was the perfect time to take over as class president due to Marinette's absence, and also the perfect time to get closer to Adrien since no one stood in her way anymore. She sauntered into the classroom and spoke a few words with the teacher who gave a grim nod to her, probably because it was either go along with Chloe's wishes or be threatened by her father.

Chloe stood in front of the teachers desk proudly, with a wide grin on her face and began to address the class, "Due to the old class president being...absent for a period of time...I Chloe Bourgeois am your new class president!" She clapped for herself and Sabrina joined in loudly. "Anyways so I just wanted to let you know there is going to be some changes around here, first off Nino you're going to be sitting with Alya so that I can sit beside Adrien. That's all for now." She said and moved over to where Nino was sitting.

"You can't be serious!" Alya shouted, she was furious, her best friend was in the hospital and this evil blonde girl thought she could just take over the classroom? And try and wedge her way between her best friend and her best friend's boyfriend? Not on her watch.

"Dude this is seriously uncool, you can't make me switch seats and you can't be class president without being voted." Nino tried to reason, but as he went to speak to the teacher she cleared her throat and said, "Chloe is the new class president and if anyone has anything negative to say about it they can take themselves down to the principal's office." Her words left the whole class stunned.

Nino slowly and regrettingly picked up his stuff and moved into Marinette's seat, giving Alya a sympathetic look as he sat down. "Good." Chloe sneered at Nino before happily taking a seat next to Adrien, scooting so close to him she was practically attached to his side. "Chloe you can't force people to do everything you want." He whispered to her, causing her to pout slightly. "Of course I can Adrikins! My daddy does it all the time." She said.

Adrien grumbled and tried to pry himself away from Chloe but she only kept moving closer and if he moved any farther his butt would be on the floor. He glanced at the clock on the wall, beginning a countdown to when the bell would ring, signalling class was over.

The minutes passed by slowly, as if time itself was taunting him, but as soon as the bell had finally gone off Adrien was up in a flash with his stuff in his arms and dashing out of the classroom and to his locker. Chloe barely had time to comprehend what had just happened before he was gone, leaving her sitting there alone. She stood up in a huff, her eyes glaring daggers at anything in their sight as she picked up her own things and handed them to Sabrina before heading to her own locker.

Rose and Juleka went over to Alya and Nino, "I can't believe what Chloe has done! Poor Marinette!" Rose said, putting a hand to her head and leaning against Juleka for dramatic emphasis. Juleka put a hand on Rose's shoulder and glanced at the others, "I can, she's always been a terrible person who only cares about herself." She said quietly before shifting her gaze to the floor embarrassed.

"She's an evil self centered girl!" Alya said, practically growling, Nino smiled sadly at Alya, "Yeah that's for sure." He said. "Let's go find Adrien." Alya said and headed out the door with the three friends hot on her heels.

"Oh Adrikins! I missed you so much! Where have you been?" Chloe asked as she latched onto his arm, hugging him close to her in what could have been labelled a 'death grip'. "Chloe you saw me less than five minutes ago, and I was at my locker." He said, a slightly tinge of annoyance evident in his voice.

"Hey Adrien!" Alya called and waved him over, her silently thanked her and tried to free his arm from Chloe, but she wouldn't have that. She held his arm tighter and glared at Alya and her friends before looking up at Adrien, "You don't need them, they're nothing, I'm way more important and you should pay attention to me!" Chloe said, her voice going from her usual obnoxious taunt to what seemed to hint a threat.

"Chloe they are my friends and you're being nothing but rude! First you forced the teacher to let you be class president, then you made Nino switch seats, you invaded my personal space and now you're calling my friends nothing!" Adrien said, his anger flaring, although he knew it was pointless to talk back to Chloe since nothing would get through her thick skull he couldn't stand idly by while she hurt others and ruined everyone's school life.

"Adrien! I did not force the teacher to make me class president I simple negotiated, Nino likes Alya anyways so it shouldn't matter whether or not he changes seats! And I'm just trying to be there for you! Besides you should be my boyfriend because I'm much better than that stupid Marinette! I'm rich and beautiful and super popular! And everyone is jealous of me! I'm perfect!" Chloe was practically screaming at this point, everyone was staring.

She couldn't have been more wrong about things.

"You are not! You don't even compare to Marinette, it would be like comparing garbage to the stars, you of course are the garbage and Marinette is the stars. She's beautiful, selfless, caring, ambitious, wonderful, oh she's so wonderful…" Adrien sighs as a small smile graces his lips at the thought of Marinette. "She is everything to me, and you are just a spoiled brat who can't see past her own ego!" Adrien says, the smile leaving his lips as he grimaces down at Chloe.

"H-How! How rude!" Chloe shouts and in an instant her hand is on his cheek and the loud sound of a slap is heard throughout the room before Chloe takes off in a angry huff. Adrien's eyes go wide as his hand unconsciously goes to his now red cheek where Chloe slapped him, everyone is staring at him, their eyes also wide. Half due to his confessions about Marinette, half due to the fact that Chloe just slapped him.

Alya and Nino go over towards Adrien, "Bro you okay?" Nino asks, "You are awesome Agreste!" Alya says, a wide smile on her face, the first one to appear since the news about Marinette. "I'm...Awesome?" He asks confused, slowly lowering his hand back to his side, his expression a mix of confusion and embarrassment.

"Yes you are! Standing up to Chloe, shouting to pretty much the whole world about how much Marinette means to you! Calling Chloe Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter garbage! Definitely awesome and definitely courageous! Marinette would be proud…" Alya says excitedly before trailing off and shifting her gaze away for a moment.

"Heh thanks Alya...I was just...standing up for everyone I care about…" Adrien says quietly, Nino and Alya pause for a moment, glancing at each other before both crushing Adrien in a hug. "I'm glad we're friends." Alya says, "Me too." Nino agrees. "I want to join the group hug!" Rose calls, rushing over to the three friends and enveloping them in a hug also before Juleka joins in and eventually most of the class is just hugging. After a few short moments everyone breaks apart and begins going their own separate ways, leaving Adrien, Alya and Nino standing there together in peaceful silence.

In another part of the school Nathanael sits drawing away in his sketchbook, all drawings of Marinette, his eyes are red rimmed and puffy, making is obvious that he has in fact been crying. "I'm sorry for everything Marinette." He whispers, he knows it's not his fault fault but maybe just maybe if he had been there he could have prevented her accident.

Chloe storms past him with Sabrina in tow, grumbling to herself before stopping dead in her tracks, turning around as her blue eyes fall on the red haired boy who sits, unknowing of the rude girls presence. He moves a strand of hair behind his ear as he continues to draw something. "What are you drawing in that stupid little sketchbook of yours?" Chloe asks venomously, wrenching the sketchbook from his hands and holding it up to look at it.

The drawing is what looks like ideas for a get well soon card for Marinette, with nice drawings and quite amazing detail. This only infuriates Chloe more, "Grr!" She cries, ripping the page out and tearing it into shreds, "It's always Marinette! Marinette this and Marinette that! I'm better! Draw me instead!" She cries, her eyes are watering as she throws his sketchbook into his lap and takes off running.

Nathanael sits, shocked, his drawing now in pieces, and the girl he thought to be a bully for fun now run off in tears. Sabrina tries to chase after Chloe but has no idea where she has gone. "What is wrong with her?" He asks himself aloud, slowly getting up and picking up the pieces of paper left on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days had passed since Adrien had made Chloe run away in tears, and Marinette was finally coming back to school, although her memory hadn't improved at all. Marinette and her parent's had decided that it wouldn't be right to keep her home from school any longer, it would only make her fall behind and she didn't want that.

"Marinette! Are you ready? You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Sabine, Marinette's mom called to her from the kitchen. "I know I know! Thanks mom, for everything." Marinette said and kissed her mom's cheek before rushing out the door and towards her school building, she might be missing a chunk of her memory but she still remembered going to that school and her constant annoyance, aka Chloe Bourgeois.

Since Marinette didn't remember being Ladybug, and there hadn't been any Akuma attacks, Tikki had stayed hidden most of the time, not wanting to freak Marinette out and rush her into anything till she believed she was ready and feeling okay. Adrien had visited a few times as Chat Noir, each time making sure to bring sweets for Tikki.

"We'll tell her soon, maybe after she's a little more settled…" Adrien had said to Tikki one night.

"Marinette!" Alya practically screamed once she saw the blue haired girl making her way up the steps and into the school building, Marinette turned and smiled, "Hey….Alya..?" She said, a little unsure of herself. Alya had visited her a few times since the accident but it was obvious things weren't going to rush back to being the same all at once.

"Hey you remembered! Great! Now let's get you to class before does attendance, shall we?" Alya asked and began leading the way to the classroom, a wide smile spread across her face. "Alya...Can I ask you something?" Marinette asked as she stopped outside the classroom door.

"Of course you can girl! What is it?" Alya asked, pausing outside the classroom door too, "Do you know anything about that superhero...Chat Noir?" Marinette asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Chat Noir? Yeah I run the Lady Blog and write all kinds of things about him and Ladybug. Although..They haven't shown themselves around Paris for a while.." Alya began but trailed off.

"Why do you want to know about Chat Noir?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow at her best friend. "I-I was just wondering! Forget I said anything!" Marinette stammered and quickly ran into the classroom and to the empty seat behind the blonde boy who had visited her in the hospital. "Marinette!" Alya said, following her into the classroom.

Adrien looked up from his bag where he had been searching for something, "M-Marinette! How are you?" Adrien said, mentally cursing himself for stuttering. "Oh! Um….A….Um….Ad...am..?" Marinette said, completely forgetting the blonde boy's name. "I-It's uh.. Adrien.." He said, forcing himself to keep a smile on his face, fighting back the frown and sudden heat behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'll try to remember it! I-I just wanted to say thank you for visiting me when I was in the hospital." She said, a small blush tinting her cheeks before making her way to her seat and sitting down. "No problem.." He mumbled, more to himself than to her. Nino placed a hand on Adrien's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic smile, "It'll be okay bro." He said, quietly so that Marinette couldn't hear him.

"Yeah…" Adrien mumbled, his eyes cast down on his desk, hoping, praying to someone, that Marinette would regain her memory, and that everything could go back to how they were before. Or at least back to when he and Marinette were happy together, back to when he was happy.

Chloe walked in right at that moment, Adrien was expecting one of her rude comments, such as "Look it's amnesia girl, bet she's just faking for attention." or "Too bad you can't remember how much everyone hates you." but Chloe said none of that. In fact, Chloe said nothing at all, she glanced at Adrien, than at Marinette, before making her way to her seat without even a glare in his direction.

Adrien was thoroughly shocked, Chloe, who had been mean to everyone for so long, and had caused such a fuss a couple of days ago, wasn't saying anything. Wasn't even glaring at the girl she seemed to hate so much. The entire class was staring at Chloe, they couldn't believe that she was so quiet.

"Wow Adrien, you're words the other day must have actually stuck to her!" Alya said, nudging Adrien's shoulder with the back of her hand. "I guess so.." He said, Alya seemed pretty happy about the new silent Chloe, but all Adrien felt was guilt. Sure she had been bullying the whole class for a long time, and yes he was still furious about what Chloe had said about Marinette. Yet he couldn't help feeling guilty, he was just as bad as her after what he had said.

She had been mean, and he had retaliated by being mean back to her, which probably wasn't the best way to handle things. Although if it did make Chloe realize what she was doing was wrong, well maybe than he'd feel a little less guilty. He glanced in her direction, Chloe was staring blankly at the front of the classroom.

"What happened to Chloe?" Marinette asked, leaning over her desk with Alya joining her, "Well you see...It's most likely due to this hero right here." Nino said, patting Adrien on the back. "Chloe was being really rude, like usual, and she began saying all sorts of things. Our perfect model boy here called her out on everything and pretty much said she was trash! It was great." Alya said, a gleam in her eyes as she glanced over at Chloe.

"Now since your back, I guess she's finally given up. Or at least I hope she has." Nino said, him and Alya sharing matching grins. "You called Chloe Bourgeois...The mayor's daughter….Trash?" Marinette said, stunned, her blue eyes wide. "Heh...Yeah…" Adrien said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"You are amazing Adrien!" Marinette cheered and he blushed the colour of Nathanael's hair. The bell rang for class and everyone quickly went silent, not wanting to anger their teacher like usual.

When class had ended, Chloe stood up from her seat and walked out the door, with Sabrina following and without even a glance in Marinette's direction. Although Chloe wasn't bullying anyone, or saying anything really in general, Marinette's mind was not at ease, she was worried Chloe was up to something. Since, well, Chloe was pretty much always up to something.

Marinette slowly made her way home after school, greeting her parent's in the bakery when she arrived before walking upstairs to her room and flopping on her chaise lounge with a sigh. "First day back and it was actually pretty great." Marinette mumbled into one of the pillows. "Well I'm glad you're first day back was great Purr-incess." Chat said, and Marinette practically jumped a few feet into the air.

"Chat Noir! You scared me!" She half yelled at him, her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "Sorry Princess, I just thought I'd check in to see how your day went." He said, his black ears drooping slightly in apology, "It's okay." She giggled, "I had a pretty nice day today, this school bully named Chloe, she was silent the whole day. It was great, also it's nice to get out of the house after being cooped up for a while." She said, stretching her arms above her head and sitting up.

"I'm glad you didn't have any problems, especially with a bully, that would be a cat-astrophe waiting to happen." He said, taking a seat beside her on the lounge. "Yeah it would be." She said, leaning her head on his shoulder, causing him to freeze up slightly, a dark blush covering his cheeks.

"Princess…." Chat Noir mumbled, "Hmm?" She said, her eyes were closed now and she seemed to be enjoying just being near him. "What do you think of me?" He asked.

"What do I think of you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes, what do you think of me?" Chat repeated himself, a rosy blush rising onto his cheeks as he turned his head away slightly, embarrassed to be asking that question and scared of her answer. "Well…." Marinette began. "I may not have known you very long, actually I probably did since it feels like I have, even if I can't remember." She said, chin in hand while she thought, he nodded slightly, but she didn't notice. "But I think you're sweet….And funny….And you're cute…" She blushed at that last part before she continued.

"You're smart and persistent, charming, and a lot of other of things but I think what suits you most is you're cautious." She said as she reached over, and with the tips of her fingers tilted his head in her direction. "Cautious?" He asked, confused, "Yes, you seem to be keeping your distance from me, maybe to not scare me away, or maybe so you yourself don't get hurt." She said, with each word that came out of her mouth the distance between them shrank.

Chat moved back slightly, but Marinette only continued to move forward, until Chat's back hit the end of the chaise lounge and he gulped. "I think there's something you're not telling me, and I hope eventually you do tell me because I don't like people who hide things." She was whispering now, "I also think you need to stop running away from me." Her voice was so quiet he barely caught what she had said.

"I-I'm not r-" Chat began, only to be cut off by Marinette's soft lips pressing against his own, his green eyes widened like saucers, Marinette was kissing him and she didn't even remember anything about him.

Marinette pulled back slightly, "Do you not like me?" She whispered, her bluebell eyes staring into his green ones, "I more than like you." He whispered back, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and gentle, like the beginning waves of the ocean before the storm.

His Miraculous gave off a loud beep, scaring the both of them and causing them to jump apart. Chat glanced at his ring before looking back at Marinette, whose face was covered in a crimson blush that probably matched his own. "I have to go Princess, even though it pains me." He chuckled lightly, "Here's a goodbye kiss then." She said as she grabbed his bell and pulled him close to her for a second, long enough to place a quick kiss on his lips before she pushed him away.

He was stunned, three kisses with Marinette in one night, had he died and gone to heaven he wondered. His blush increased in intensity, "Good night." He said before he left, Marinette smiled to herself, gently running her fingers across her lips before giggling. "I can't believe I just kissed Chat Noir….and enjoyed it too."

"She kissed me Plagg! Marinette kissed me!" Adrien whisper shouted as he climbed into bed, he had been repeating himself since he'd gotten home from Marinette's house, and Plagg was starting to become annoyed. "You already said that Adrien. Your princess kissed you blah blah blah so what?" He grumbled as he stuffed his face with camembert.

"She likes me." He grinned like an idiot, "She doesn't like you, she likes Chat Noir." Plagg said, Adrien's grin faltered for a moment, "What if she falls for Chat but ends up not liking Adrien anymore?" He asked, more to himself than to his Kwami. "If she regains her memories she'll remember how much she likes both sides of you, or maybe she'll just like you because she's a good person, after all Tikki thinks she is." Plagg said.

"Now good night! No more talking unless it's about this beautiful camembert." Plagg said through a mouthful of cheese, Adrien grumbled and rolled over in bed, his back to Plagg. A million thoughts and scenarios were running through Adrien's head, whether Marinette would regain any memories, whether an Akuma would appear sometime soon, whether he would be able to tell her who she is.

He didn't like most of these thoughts and couldn't get to sleep because of them, he ended up tossing and turning all night with barely any sleep at all.

Marinette was having similar problems, although hers were in her dreams. Flashes of red and black would pop in and out of her dreams, no matter what it was she was originally dreaming about, she also kept hearing a voice that sounded like her own say lucky charm, but Marinette didn't know when she would say that unless she was talking about cereal.

Her dreams went from just flashes to snips and pieces of events, was it possible these were her memories she wondered, something about a black butterfly was going on, then Chat appeared, akuma, villains. Her dream was confusing her, her body was tossing and turning, mumbling things before she sat up quickly, wide awake.

Her blue hair was a mess, she'd forgotten to take her pigtails out before bed, her bluebell eyes were wide with confusing, and maybe even a little bit of fear, and her heart was hammering in her chest a mile a minute. To say she was confused would be to say the least, Marinette was shocked, how could she have forgotten something so important so wondered.

One little accident had caused her to forget about something so special and so crucial to her life and who she was, and now she didn't even know if she would be the same again. She didn't know what she'd been through, she only had tiny pieces, almost crumbs of herself, and she would need some help figuring everything out.

This was one of those moments where she really wished Chat would appear on her balcony and knock on the trap door, she needed to talk to him, but she didn't know how to find him, she would have to wait until he found her. Which would be an agonizing wait, he could show up in a day, or a week, or never again.

Her heartbeat slowed down, her breathing returned to normal and she layed back in bed with a huge sigh, "Chat now would be a good time to randomly appear." She whispered to the darkness, "I could really use some help sorting through some things." She mumbled, continuing even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Her eyes were watering slightly and she hugged a pillow to her chest.

"I need your help." She continued, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Because I'm Ladybug and I don't know anything." She began to cry silently, her face now buried in the pillow as her body shook slightly until she fell asleep from exhaustion.


	10. Chapter 10

When Marinette woke up the next morning she was exhausted, tossing and turning all night hadn't been fun, but she was determined to get through the day as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn't kissed Chat Noir, as if she hadn't remembered that she was Ladybug, as if she wasn't so confused with everything that she wanted to curl up and cry all day. If she happened to see Chat today she would talk to him, this is what he'd been keeping from her, wasn't it?

"Morning girl! Wow you look dead, didn't get much sleep?" Alya asked as she bumped Marinette with her shoulder, a wide smile spreading across her face, "Yeah, I just couldn't get comfortable." Marinette replied with a sigh, bumping Alya with her shoulder back as the two made their way to class. Most of the class had already arrived even though there was still around five minutes till class began.

Adrien's face burned a bright pink when Marinette walked into the room, he quickly looked away and busied himself with pulling things out of his backpack. He couldn't get the kisses they shared last night out of his mind, he wished she would remember everything, all the adventures they had had, the moments they shared together, and what she was. He had to be patient but patience wasn't one of his many skills.

"Hey guys, so did you finish the homework from yesterday?" Alya asked as she took her seat behind Nino, Nino nodded, "I finished all but one question, it's way to confusing." He said, Adrien smiled at his best friend, "I finished mine, Nino if you ever need help you can ask me." He said and they fist bumped, Marinette's eyes went wide, "We…..had….homework?" She quietly squeaked.

She'd completely forgotten about the homework due to everything that had happened yesterday, "You didn't do it?" Alya asked, a knowing look on her face, "I-er...um….No." Marinette sighed sadly, " might let it slide since you did just get back, but if you want you can copy mine. Just this once of course." Alya said and pulled out her homework, sliding it across the desk to Marinette.  
"Oh thank you! You're a lifesaver!" She cheered and hugged her friend, "What are best friends for?" Alya giggled, the two broke apart and Marinette quickly finished the homework before they had to hand it in to . The school day passed by in a blur, Marinette could barely focus on anything the whole time since her mind was full of questions that needed answers.

Finally it was time to go home and Marinette wasted no time in packing her things together and rushing home and into her room, once she arrived she was greeted by a knock on her door leading to her balcony, she silently thanked the gods as she made her way up and opened the door. Chat Noir hopped into her room with a big goofy grin on his face, "Hello Princess, how was school?" He asked.

"Chat I know what you've been keeping from me." She said, her bluebell eyes were locked with his, he froze for a moment, panic quickly coursing through his veins, he thought she was mad that he hadn't told her anything. "You….do?" He asked, his smile faltering for a moment, "I know I'm Ladybug...but….I don't know anything else, I can't remember anything else I've forgotten." She said, her eyes falling to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me I'm Ladybug?" She asked, she was slightly hurt that he had kept this from her but she wasn't going to get mad or upset if he had a good reason, which he did. "We didn't want to rush you into anything since you weren't ready, we hoped you would remember on your own and if you didn't we were going to give you a small push...I'm sorry Marinette…" Chat said, his black cat ears drooping in guilt.

"We?" She asked and he quickly realized that although she knew she was Ladybug she didn't know how she was Ladybug. He cursed his idiocy and sighed, "Our Kwami's and I." He said and went over the general explanation of what a Kwami was and what they did. "Next time I come over I'll bring Tikki, she's your Kwami, with me." He promised although Marinette was barely paying attention.

She was a superhero, she had a Kwami that gave her magical powers that could either be used for good or evil, she had kissed her partner Chat Noir, she still couldn't recall anything else, and she was completely and utterly lost and confused as to what to do.

"Don't worry Marinette, you'll remember everything soon you just have to be patient." He said, forcing a small smile onto his face to reassure her. Marinette's eyes began to water and she quickly erased the distance between herself and Chat as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, beginning to sob. "What if I don't want to be patient Chat? What if someone attacks the city and I can't help you? What if I never remember who I am? What if-" Marinette was rambling as she sobbed but Chat Noir quickly cut her off by pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was gently and calming, Marinette slowly stopped crying as Chat pulled away, brushing some hair out of her face and placing both of his hands on her cheeks. "We're not going to think like that okay? You'll remember and everything will be okay, don't worry Marinette." He said, placing a kiss on her forehead with a grin. "Okay...I'll believe you." She mumbled and buried her face back in the cool leather of his suit. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace, silently promising himself that everything would be okay and he would always be there for her.

"Chat…" She quietly spoke after a few minutes of complete silence, "Hmm?" He replied, his chin resting on the top of her head with his eyes closed, "Thank you. For everything." She said, her words warming his heart and heating his face with a dark blush. "No need to thank me Princess." He said and she giggled slightly, "Still, thank you." She said again.

"You're welcome." He said as she pulled away from him slightly, he looked down at her confused for a moment before she booped his nose with her index finger and giggled, "I have work to do and don't you have a city to protect?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him, he chuckled, "Alright, I know when I'm not wanted." He teased.

"You can come back later if you want." She said quietly, a rosy blush dusting her cheeks and he grinned, "Thank you Princess, I shall see you later then." He bowed and kissed her hand before making his way out with a salute. She sighed as a small smile spread on her face, "Thank you Chat." She said, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.


	11. Chapter 11

Although Chat Noir had confirmed her memories of being Ladybug and had said he'd be giving her Kwami back to her, Marinette was stricken with worry. She was still missing many chunks of her memory, and also, if an Akuma were to show up, what would she do? Could she transform into Ladybug and save the city of Paris like she'd done so many times before? Or would fear render her useless because she didn't want a repeat of the last time she was in costume? She was so confused her head was spinning.

She shook the negative thoughts away, she didn't want to become an Akuma herself after all, plus they would do nothing to help her situation anyways. She would just have to rely on her luck and on Chat Noir.

A new day had come to pass, and luckily there had been no signs of an Akuma, but although Ladybug's were a sign of good luck, luck wasn't in her favour for long. The final bell rang and everyone began to get up from their seats, just when everything was going smoothly Chloe decided to crash someone's good mood.

"Nathanael, are you still hung up on Marinette? Wow! Obsessed much?" She teased as she peered over his shoulder at his sketchbook, Marinette froze, not because Chloe had said that Nathanael liked her, or used to like her, as she couldn't remember if he did or didn't at one point. She froze because if he were to become Akumatized, she didn't know what she'd do, Chat Noir would need her help, but what if she couldn't be of any assistance? A million thoughts were running through her head.

Instead of going to Nathanael's defense to try and defuse the situation before it became anything terrible, she ran, she ran out of the classroom and to the girls washroom, locking herself inside one of the stalls as she sat down with her back to the door. She gripped her head in her hands, willing herself to stay positive but the negative emotions swirling inside her head wouldn't calm down, she was too scared of what the outcome would be if she became Ladybug again.  
Had Marinette stayed for the conversation, she would have heard that the two had resolved it themselves, that neither one of them would have an Akuma after them any time soon. When Chloe peered over Nathanael's shoulder to look at his sketchbook, she didn't see drawings of Marinette, she saw drawings of herself. Beautifully, well thought out drawings with so much detail they made her gasp in surprise.

Nathanael turned his head to look at her, her dark blue eyes were wide and a light pink blush was dusted across her cheeks as she reached out and grabbed the sketchbook, bringing it closer and examining every page. "You drew me?" She asked, it was more of an out loud statement than a question, "You asked me to, besides, you're a work of art all on your own." He said, standing up from his seat.

Chloe's cheeks turned a darker shade of red at his comment and hugged his sketchbook to her chest, "I'm keeping this. Even though they are amateur at best." She said, trying to keep her mean girl facade as she began walking to the door. Chloe paused for a second, quickly ran back to him and placed a small kiss on his cheeks before running out of the classroom in embarrassment. Nathanaels own eyes went wide and a rosy blush raced across his face and covered his neck too, he was not expecting that reaction from her.

Marinette's eyes welled up with tears of fear, she began to give into all the negative emotions surrounding herself, just as a black butterfly flew into the washroom she was in, and went inside her earrings, Akumatizing her.

After a brief conversation with Hawk Moth, he convinced her to capture Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous' and after doing so, he would make sure she never felt the agony of fear ever again. Marinette stood up as a black suit formed over her body, the fingers of her costume were red, along with red stripes across the torso and red pant legs starting at the knees, her mask was black but with a bit of red that made it look like she was crying blood.

She exited the washroom and began her rampage, she would make people fear for their life the same way she had felt about her own, that there was nothing they could do to stop her. She captured people around the town with a flick of her yoyo and had them tied together atop the Eiffel Tower, dangling slightly, so struggling would be pointless, unless they wanted to fall to their deaths.

Chat Noir appeared in no time, and he knew instantly who lay behind the mask, there was no doubt in his mind that it was Marinette, but why had she suddenly become Akumatized he wondered. He had tried his best to keep fear and sadness out of her mind, but somehow something had happened to trigger this event. Chloe quickly came to mind but he pushed the thought away, he couldn't condemn her without knowing the facts.

He used his baton to lift himself to where Marinette stood, perched on the very top of the Eiffel Tower, looking out over the city with a sad, but almost dull expression on her face. "Marinette, what happened?" He asked, worry evident in the crack in his voice.

She turned to him, a hard glare forming on her face, "You fool, coming here to stop me, thinking I'll surrender to you. Well it's fruitless to try, the things you wish to never happen always seem to anyways, as if to torment and taunt you." She said, and with a swift kick of her leg, kicked Chat Noir in the torso, causing him to stumble back and begin falling rapidly towards the ground. Sticking his baton out it caught between two bars and stopped his fall, he took in a deep breath, "I have to do something to stop her, but Ladybug is the only one who can purify Akuma butterflies, and she's Ladybug." He thought, pulling himself back up and onto the the Eiffel Tower, he began to climb.

"Things always happen when you don't want them to, torment, taunt, what was she talking about? Think Chat, think." He said to himself as he climbed, then it hit him, she had mentioned before that she was worried about being Ladybug again, maybe she thought someone was going to become Akumatized and it scared her, or she remembered something. Whatever it was had to have caused this.

Somehow he was going to fix things, but first he needed to get those people to safety, so that he could either talk to Marinette or restrain her until he figured things out. Either way, he was probably screwed. As Ladybug, she and him were matched, partners and equals in fighting, but now with Hawk Moth's power, and both her brain and his plans, she would most likely easily defeat him.

But it couldn't come to that, although he didn't care if she injured him, he refused to hurt her in the slightest, even out of defence, all he would do if she attacked was block.

Things were going to get interesting between the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chat Noir sneakily reached the people dangling over the city without Marinette, who hadn't taken her eyes off the view around her, noticing. Using his baton in his one hand, and holding someone with his other, he safely brought each person down to the ground and told them to get somewhere safe. After he had done that he went back up to Marinette, "What happened to you?" He asked her.

She turned around to face him, standing up and approaching him slowly, "What happened to me? That's exactly the question I've been asking myself, over and over, without being able to give myself an answer. But why? Oh that's right, I've lost my memory you idiot alley cat!" She started off quiet and snarky, but ended her words by screaming at him. "Worry and pain, are useless, why not just end everything now?" She said and swung her leg out to kick him but he caught it with his hand, but the momentum of the kick still knocked him off his feet.

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her down with him as they both fell off the Eiffel Tower and towards the ground. She struggled against him but he refused to let her go, she went to reach for her yo yo but stopped, an image flashing through her mind, when Roger Cop had pushed her off his flying car and she had begun falling towards the ground. For a moment, Chat Noir noticed the change in her, and her outfit flashed from the Akumatized outfit, to that of Ladybug's, before quickly changing back as the memory passed.

Marinette grabbed her yo yo and swung it onto a lamp post, pulling herself and Chat Noir towards it, and stopping their fall. She then flung him to the ground by gripping his arm and swinging downwards before letting go.

Chat Noir rolled into a crouching position, and looked up at her, an idea forming in his mind, if he could get her to remember something, she would flicker between Akumatized victim, and Ladybug, and maybe if she realized what was going on, and overpowered Hawk Moth, the Akuma would have to let her go. Now this was only a possibility, but he decided he didn't have any other options right now.

"I will bring fear to everyone so that they all know how I feel." Marinette said as she hopped down to the ground and swung her yo yo teasingly at some pedestrians still hanging around. "Mama is that Ladybug?" A little boy asked, to which Marinette began to giggle. "Not anymore." She said and went to wrap him in her yo yo. Chat's eyes widened and he quickly ran towards her, scooping her up in his arms and running towards an abandoned alley, away from people.

The feel of his arms around her caused a similar memory to arise from deep inside her head, when Chat Noir had lifted her from the ground to save her from an Akuma attack, when she was Marinette and not Ladybug. Her outfit flickered, light returned to her eyes for longer this time, but it still wasn't enough, her costume changed back and she yelled in outrage, pushing herself away from him until he had to let her go.

"Remember who you are Marinette, the girl I love, Ladybug, the class representative, an amazing fashion designer, and so many more, you are better than Hawk Moth and his Akumas, fight it! Please…" Chat Noir pleaded. Marinette giggled, "And what if I don't want to fight this? This power? The total control I have?" She asked him, "That's just it! You don't have control because Hawk Moth is controlling you." He tried explaining to her, but she was having none of it.

"Well...At least under his control, I don't feel afraid, or the need to be someone I'm not. I can do whatever I want." She said, and right after a shock ran through her body, almost as if she'd been electrocuted, "Before you do whatever you want grab his Miraculous!" Hawk Moth's voice rang in her head. She nodded shakily, "Yes Hawk Moth." She said and turned her attention back to Chat Noir who was staring at her with a mix of pity and sadness.

"Give me your Miraculous." She said as she swung her yo yo at him. He went to dodge but she kicked him in the back of the leg, sending him tumbling to the ground, then she swung her yo yo onto an escape ladder on a building, wrapping it around one of the rungs and pulled until it came crashing down on top of Chat. The sudden hit from the ladder knocked the wind out of his lungs, giving Marinette enough time to run out of the alley and decide what her next move was.

Chat glared slightly, pushing the ladder off of himself and catching his breath at the same time, before standing up. "Why do you have to be so good at everything?" He sighed to himself as he began to chase after her. It was as if she had disappeared though, she was nowhere in sight, "Marinette where did you go now?" He grumbled a little, this was like a game of cat and mouse, although she kept switching between cat and mouse and he didn't like it. It'd be so much easier if she'd just stay in the same place.

"How am I supposed to….oh." He pulled out his baton and extended it until he could see a good chunk of the city, and there was Marinette, running towards the Pont Des Arts, also known to some as, the lock bridge. He froze for a moment, that was where everything had began, where she had fallen off the side of the bridge and been injured, lost her memory, where this whole chain of events started.

But what if she remembered everything? What if that was exactly what she needed? To be back where everything started, where it happened.

"Come face me Chat Noir! Or are you a scaredy cat?" Marinette taunted, lifting her hands and twirling in a slow circle. Waiting. Chat sighed, lowering himself back to the ground and running towards the Pont Des Arts, towards Marinette, and hopefully towards where the battle would finally end. "Ah finally Chat! I thought you were going to keep me waiting forever!" She giggled a little, before a gloom took over her. "How sad that this had to end so quickly though." She moped, "Now give me your Miraculous!" She yelled, swinging her yo yo at his arm, the string wrapped around his wrist and she yanked his body towards hers.

"Do you remember what happened here? Do you remember falling? Anything?" Chat asked as he tried to pull his arm free from her hold. She paused for a moment, considering his words, "Nope! Thank God, who would want to remember something so terrible? If I did, I'd probably be too terrified to ever come around here." She said, pulling her yo yo free from his arm and hopping up onto the railing of the bridge.

"Marinette don't! Get down before you hurt yourself! Please!" Chat pleaded, his voice cracking with worry as he moved slowly towards her. His arms out ready to catch, or grab her if she fell. "Uhh uh uh! Don't come any closer kitty!" She said, sticking her foot out towards him, almost touching his chest but just missing, as she balanced on one foot. Fear rushed through his veins as he stared at her.

Questioning her next move, if he grabbed her, she might jump, if he didn't grab her, she might fall. What was he supposed to do he wondered. He didn't want to just stand and wait for fate to decide what happened. Yet that's exactly what he was doing.

Marinette did a cartwheel on the railing, "You see how free you can be once you let go of fear?" She asked, although it was more of a statement. As if she was proving to herself what she could do once she let go of fear, she did another cartwheel and her eyes trailed to the water below, for a moment her outfit flickered, she faltered and fell back towards the water, her eyes going wide, her costume turning red, fear clouding her eyes as she began to fall towards the water.

"Chat!" She screamed, she felt as if she was frozen in time, every memory she had lost came crashing back to her, and all she could think about was the fall that had caused them to disappear. Here she was again, finally remembering everything, and about to lose them all again. She grimaced, she refused to be afraid anymore, she was Ladybug after all. "No!" She heard both Hawk Moth and Chat Noir scream.

The Akuma butterfly left her earring and began to fly away, she quickly caught it will her yo yo and purified it. "Not today little Akuma." She said, and just as she was about to hit the water, Chat did something he hadn't done last time, he caught her, he had extended his baton from the railing, having it set a certain way where it wouldn't break free. He held her close to him with his one arm and retracted his baton with the other, until they were standing in the center of the bridge, unharmed.

She de transformed and began to cry, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Chat! I remember! I remember everything! Thank you so much! You saved me!" She cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. "I'm so glad you remember, and I'm so glad that this time I was able to catch you." He breathed, relief flowing through him, his knees wobbled and they both collapsed to the ground in a hug.

"I love you so much. I swear I won't let anything else ever harm you Marinette." He said, placing his glove covered hands on her cheeks and lifting her head up, he placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed. "I love you too Chat." She said, a genuine smile gracing her lips as she grabbed the golden bell on his costume and pulled him towards her, crashing their lips together. He smiled into the kiss and slowly stood up, holding her in his arms, and regrettably, broke the kiss. "As much as I love kissing you, because trust me, I do. Very much. We're in the middle of the Pont Des Arts, and people are looking at us." He said, her bluebell eyes went wide as she looked around at the people who were watching them, some were cheering, others were whispering amongst themselves.

"Let's go back to my house then, shall we?" She asked, "Sounds like a purr-fect idea Princess." He grinned and lifted them up with his baton, using it to send them onto the roof of a building, "So much easier than walking, and I get to hold you the entire time." He chuckled, he set her down but kept his arm around her waist as they stood on the roof. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to finally have you back." He said, his green eyes seeming to sparkle with tears.

"Aww Chat, I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again, unfortunately you'll be stuck with me for a long time. Well, as long as you want to be." She giggled and booped his nose. "Forever.I wouldn't have it any other way Purr-incess." He said and hugged her, nuzzling his face into the space between her neck and collarbone. "Chat stop." She whined, "You're puns are….clawful." She giggled some more, "Did I just hear my Princess make a pun? A cat pun? Who are you? What is the world coming to?" He joked, and she punched his arm lightly.

"I love you, you silly dork." She whispered as she brushed her lips against his, "And I love you." He said and closed the space between the two of them.


End file.
